Aventura en el Tiempo
by winxnaticanonima
Summary: Ya han pasado años desde el último y final enfrentamiento entre winx y trix, donde el resultado fueron Darcy y Stormy muertas y Icy desaparecida. Han pasado 19 años las winx ya formaron sus familias y Icy por fin descubre una forma de regresar a sus hermanas a la vida, cambiando el pasado, lo que provoca un gran desorden en el tiempo cambiando todo lo que las winx y sus ahora hijos


~*~Blair PDV~*~

Hoy es mi 1º día en Alfea, y mi mamá dice que está muy orgullosa de que siga sus pasos, ya que hace algunos años ella también asistió a esta magnífica escuela. Ella siempre me cuenta de sus aventuras con sus amigas "las winx". Oh creo que olvidé presentarme, soy Blair, hija de Bloom y Sky, reyes de Erackleon, tengo 16 años, y también tengo un hermano, Nicholas (pero le llamamos Nick).

¿quieren saber cómo es mi apariencia? Bueno, tengo el cabello rubio como papá, pero según mis tías soy idéntica a mi mamá cuando era mas joven (y me encanta serlo). Mi hermano tiene el cabello naranja como mamá, pero tiene los ojos café claro como tía Daphne, creo que también olvidé mencionarlo, mi tía Daphne también se casó y tuvo un hijo, mi primo Daniel (pero le decimos Dan) y es muy amigo mio, de hecho siempre está con el resto de la "2º generación"

Ahora, volviendo al tema de Alfea (lo siento soy muy distraída)…

Mamá me ayudó a llevar mis cosas hasta mi habitación, la misma que ella compartió con sus amigas en sus días de estudiante.

-bueno cariño, tengo que ir con Faragonda y las winx para preparar todo el tema de la bienvenida, cualquier problema solo llámame ¿está bien?

-si mamá, está bien, no te preocupes

-adiós, nos vemos luego-me besó la frente y se marchó

Cuando entré solo pude ver ropa, maquillaje, plantas, pinturas, cd, audífonos, celulares, mini computadoras, pelotas y peceras (si peceras ._.) volando de un lado para otro, todo era un completo desorden, e inmediatamente supe que pasaba, eran mis amigas, supongo que están algo emocionadas. Esquivé los "objetos voladores" y entré lo más rápido a mi habitación, que compartía con Violet, para mi suerte mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria.

-¿puedo lanzar cosas contigo?-le pregunté en tono de broma

-Blair, tanto tiempo-rio y nos abrazamos

-pero si la última vez que nos vimos fue la semana pasada-rei yo

-oh, verdad, lo había olvidado… ¿Qué hiciste en las vacaciones? Cuéntame, el otro día no tuvimos mucho tiempo

-bueno, sinceramente fue…. Maravilloso! Pero es algo muy muy muy muy muy secreto ¿entiendes? ¿puedes guardarme un secreto?-rogué

-para algo están las amigas ¿no? Dime, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie, nisiquiera a Jasmin (su hermana gemela)

-bueno, hace unos días, salí con Ophir al parque de diversiones, y…

-y que? O_o

-y nos besamos!-exclamé con alegría, Ophir era mi mejor amigo, pero hace algunos años me empezó a gustar en el sentido de ser "mas que amigos", sí, estaba en la maldita friend zone, pero ahora ya no (wuajajaja)

-pero eso es genial Blair! Me alegro mucho por ti, en verdad, ya era hora que se besaran, todos sabían que ustedes se gustaban

-pero hay un problema-dije algo triste

-nunca faltan-suspiró decepcionada- es por Aqua cierto?-yo asentí-esta celosa, es su hermano mayor, pero no le da libertad ¿quieres que hable con ella?

-no te preocupes Vi, no es tan grave, ya encontraremos un modo de decírselo sin que se enoje tanto

-es que ustedes nunca fueron grandes amigas, no sé cómo lo tomará pero definitivamente creo que no le gustará la idea

-¿que idea?-preguntó una voz familiar entrando a nuestra habitación

-nada Sunshine-respondí haciéndome la tonta

-las conozco, ustedes ocultan algo-dijo con una voz muy graciosa

-vamos sun, hay que ir a guardar tu ropa, no creas que lo haré yo-dijo Jasmin apareciendo por detrás

-pero yo quiero que me digan!-rogó

-decirles ni qué ocho cuartos, vamos o les diré tu ya sabes que cosa-amenazó, jasmin la tenía verdaderamente domada

-no te atreverías-dijo Sunshine entre risas

-sunshine me dijo que….-ella le tapó la boca a Jasmin con la mano

-nada nada, no dije nada, todos tenemos secretos no? Nada grave. Vamos a ordenar!-gritó con alegría y se fue a su habitación

-gracias Jas-dijo violet

-de nada hermanita, nos vemos

-oye espera! Con quién compartirás habitación? Este departamento solo tiene 3-dije yo preocupada

-tranquila, compartiré con Sun-dijo desde la puerta

-con sunshine?-gritamos las dos sorprendidas

-y sus montañas de ropa?-preguntó Violet sorprendida

-la ropa no es nada si no tienes a alguien que te diga como se te ve-grito Sunshine desde su habitación-ademas es mi amiga no permitiré que se quede con cualquier hada

-es tan tierna-dijo Jasmin con sarcasmo

-y con quien se queda Aqua?-se me ocurrió preguntar

-creo que con Melody y Nicole, porque no creo que sunshine tenga mas espacio para ella, por ejemplo yo, creo que dormire en el closet-rio Jasmin-pero aquí tampoco creo, porque aunque es amiga de mi hermana todas sabemos que ustedes no se llevan muy bien

-tan obvio es?-pregunté frustrada

-un poco mucho!-grito sun

-me voy a ordenar las últimas cosas, nos vemos luego-se despidió Jamón y entró a su habitación.

A pesar de ser gemelas, Violet y Jasmin, eran muy diferentes psicológicamente, Violet es mas introvertida, pacífica y paciente, en cambio, Jasmin es extrovertida (pero no tanto como Sunshine o Melody), es mas sociable, lo que tienen en común es el amor por el arte y la naturaleza, cosas que claramente heredaron de sus padres. Ahora, Sunshine es muy alegre y loca, también es curiosa y algunas veces no respeta la privacidad, pero aún así es una amiga incondicional. Melody ama la música (creo que ya se imaginan de quien es hija), ella sabe tocar casi todos los instrumentos musicales que existen, pero a diferencia de su madre, ella canta, digamos… mal y a veces le afecta, porque para ser la hada del sonido no tener una voz perfecta es raro, aún así es muy talentosa y nada impide su amor por la música, amor que ella y su hermano, Zack, comparten. Nicole es como una versión más joven de la tía Tecna, solo que es algo tímida como el tío Timmy, es muy buena con los aparatos tecnológicos y siempre tiene el "objeto perfecto" para cada situación, especialmente si nos metemos en problemas. Finalmente, Aqua. Ella solía ser una de mis mejores amigas, casi tanto como Violet y más que Sunshine, de hecho, siempre ibamos, yo, violet y ella a nuestras casas y pasábamos horas jugando, pero desde que paso mucho tiempo con Ophir ella es "mala" conmigo, me insulta y me dice cosas ._. Como que soy puta, pero no crean que yo me quedo callada u, así que no hablamos casi, amenos que sea algo de suma importancia.

-Blair, Sunshine, Violet, Jasmin, Melody, Aqua! Mamá dice que ya es hora del discurso!-se escuchó gritar a Nicole quién había recibido una llamada de su madre, Tecna.

-ya vamos!-grité desempacando unas últimas cosas y pronto salimos corriendo hacia afuera, llegar atrasada el 1º día no era muy bueno, en especial si tu madre es una de las encargadas de la bienvenida

Afuera había un escenario, con unas sillas donde estaban los profesores y nuestras madres, abajo teníamos que estar de pie u-u

-bienvenidas hadas, como ya saben, hoy comienza un nuevo año escolar, con nuevos desafíos para cada una de ustedes, es un honor como profesores tenerlas este año y esperamos que….

El cielo se cubrió con nubes negras y un rayo cayó justo en frente de faragonda, nuestras madres y los profesores se pusieron en alerta y las demás hadas corrieron hacia adentro, nosotras imitamos a nuestras madres y nos quedamos allí

-nos extrañaron?-dijo una voz perversa y fría, como un hielo. Todos nos volteamos a verla, era la mismísima Icy. Ella había desaparecido después de una gran batalla con nuestros padres, Darcy y Stormy murieron allí pero lamentablemente Icy sobrevivió

-creían poder librarse de nosotras-rio stormy, quien raramente se veía mas joven que Icy

-miren chicas, no han perdido su tiempo-rio Darcy señalándonos

-mini winx, deben ser más penosas que sus madres-dijo Stormy burlándose

-invitenlas a la fiesta Winx, hoy harán algo en familia-levantó sus manos y apuntó a nuestras madres, lanzó hielos filosos y gritó-MORIR!

Con mucha sincronía se lanzaron hacia atrás y ni siquiera se despeinaron, en verdad admiraba a nuestras madres

-winx ya saben que hacer!-gritó mamá, todas se tomaron de las manos y sin tener siquiera que transformarse volaron un poco y dijeron al unísono: "convergencia supremix". Un gran rayo de luz atravesó a las trix y estas cayeron inconcientes

-corran!-dijo mamá y todas, incluyendo a nuestras madres corrieron hacia el bosque

Había una nave de fontana, aunque esta era negra y no roja como siempre son las de fontana o.O pero mas que nada era el mismo tipo de nave

-que hacemos aquí?-preguntó Melody

-es riesgoso que se queden aquí, irán a un refugio que tenemos por si "pasaba algo" es momento de que lo usen-señaló tía Musa

-y que pasará con ustedes?-preguntó Violet mirando a su madre

-nosotros iremos a acabar de una vez por todas con las trix, son muy peligrosas para ustedes, ni siquiera llevan un año en Alfea por lo que tienen una gran desventaja, por eso es mejor que ustedes se queden allí hasta que todo haya pasado-dijo tiernamente tía flora abrazando a sus hijas

-eso significa que ¿nos separaremos?-lloró sunshine

-cariño, no llores, tu sabes que si tu lloras yo también me pondré a llorar-respondío tía Stella haciendo puchero

-solo por un tiempo, como dijo Flora, iremos a acabar con ellas, si eso pasa, la dimensión mágica estará a salvo por un buen rato-dijo tía Tecna

-ya es hora de partir-señaló tío Brandon bajando de la nave

-pero…-miré a mamá con los ojos llorosos, ella me abrazó

-cuídate Blair, se valiente, eres un hada, recuérdalo, las hadas siempre llevarán el mundo con alegría y amor

Todas nos despedimos de nuestras madres y padres, luego subimos a la nave y después de que mamá le dijera algo a Nick, partimos.

El viaje fue silencioso, en la nave, además de nosotras, estaban Nick(mi hermano), Ophir(hermano de Aqua), Zack (hermano de Melody), Taylor (hermano de Nicole), Dan (mi primo), y dos chicos que no conocíamos llamados Newton y Jeremy.

-¿cómo estás?-me preguntó Ophir sentándose a mi lado

-confundida y preocupada-suspiré

-tranquila, ellos son muy fuertes, han enfrentado cosas peores, esto para ellos es pan comido-respondió intentando animarme, aunque no funcionó mucho

-gracias-respondí y el me abrazó, vi a Violet sonriendome débilmente y luego vi a Aqua quién estaba que hechaba fuego. La nave se detuvo y rápidamente me puse de pie

-al fin llegamos-dijo Taylor-bajen

~*~Aqua PDV~*~

Blair estaba aprovechando para coquetearle a mi hermano ¬¬ no la soporto, me hice la tonta y miré para otro lado, entonces choqué con el chico mas apuesto que he visto en toda mi vida

-lo siento, estas bien?-preguntó

-uhmm si, bien, no es nada supongo ._.

-me llamo Jeremy, gusto en conocerte ¿Cómo te llamas tu?

-me llamo Aqua-respondí algo tímida ._.

-lindo nombre-sonrio

Zack llevaba el mapa que indicaba el lugar de nuestro refugio así que por obligación tuvimos que seguirlo, pero caminamos en círculos por casi una hora

-a este paso no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte-dijo Melody enojada

-seguro que lo estas leyendo bien?-preguntó Violet

-leer?-preguntó zack confundido-vi, es un mapa, no un libro, es esto que está malo-gruñó e intentó lanzarlo pero Violet lo atrapó

-estamos demaciado lejos-dijo sorprendida

-zack!¬¬ -dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

-ella se ubica porque es un hada de la naturaleza, es mil veces mas facil para ella-dijo enojado

-fácil o no, tenemos que llegar, y siguiendote no lo lograremos ¿Quién vota por que Vi nos guíe?-dijo Nick con tono de líder y todos levantamos la mano

-entonces déjenme crear una nueva ruta, ya que la que estaba ya no nos sirve-dijo Violet y con un lápiz comenzó a marcar, Zack no se apartó ni un segundo y nosotros aprovechamos de descansar. Unos 10 minutos después ya estábamos de nuevo caminando

-así que… eres la hermana de Ophir-me dijo Taylor y yo asentí

-tu de qué planeta vienes?-pregunté

-vengo de Solaria

-entonces conoces a Sunshine?

-todo solarienses conocen a su princesa-respondió. Eso ya lo había escuchado decir a Melody y a Violet, supongo que los de andros también dicen eso de nosotros

-y que me dices de tu familia?-volví a hablar

-bueno, yo no conozco a mis padres, murieron cuando tenía 6 años, vivo con mi abuela-respondió

-ohh… lo siento-le dije algo triste

-no importa-miró al cielo

Caminamos al menos unos 20 minutos y ya estábamos en el lugar indicado por el mapa, nos detuvimos en un lugar casi vacío de no ser por unos árboles

-te dije que no es fácil leer el mapa-se burló Zack

-pero… si yo…. ¿cómo?-titubeaba violet confundida

-no vi, tranquila, mamá me entregó esto, quizás sirva para abrir algo-dijo Nick entregándole una cosa rara de madera con un diamante en el centro

-habla con los árboles, quizá te puedan decir dónde está el refugio-le dijo la insoportable de Blair haciéndose la inteligente, ella estaba al lado de mi hermano, no lo había notado antes

Violet se acercó a uno de los árboles y puso sus manos sobre el, una gran y agradable brisa nos cubrió y luego de unos segundos todo volvió a la normalidad

-es aquel árbol de allí-señaló

-buen trabajo Vi-dijo alegre Nick y Zack lo miró feo, es extremadamente celoso pero ni siquiera son nada

Puso el objeto (o como yo lo bauticé "la cosa") en el tronco del árbol y su corteza se levantó, enseñando una acogedora especie de casita. Era algo rústica, habían muchas camas, unas 16, también había una pequeña cocina y un cuarto de baño, teníamos suficiente comida y agua para 14 personas por mas de 2 meses, nuestros padres si estaban bien preparados. Cada uno eligió su cama y nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio sin saber que hacer, ahora nuestra vida sería más aburrida de lo normal, aunque con Jeremy aquí será mas interesante

~*~Violet PDV~*~

Llevábamos unas 2 largas semanas encerrados allí, cada segundo sin noticia de nuestros padres era más angustiador y gastaba mi tiempo dibujando en unos cuadernos que por fortuna mis padres me entregaron antes de que nos fuéramos. Casi siempre me quedaba con Zack, somos mejores amigos desde hace mucho, pero siempre peleamos sarcásticamente, en fin, como Jasmin siempre estaba con Dan y Blair con Ophir, Aqua con Jeremy, asi que a veces me quedaba con Sunshine, Melody o Nicole, pero como ya lo mencioné, dibujaba tanto que no me molestaba quedarme sola, Zack me compartía el sonido de su guitarra que tocaba una y otra vez durante casi todo el día

Este día teníamos "reunión", por lo menos así lo llamaba Nick, y era el día en que decidíamos quien tenía que cocinar y nos podíamos quejar de cosas que pasaban para estar organizados.

-nick ya lo entendemos, hoy nos toca cocinar a Nicole y a mi, ahora pasemos a lo importante… nuestros padres no llegan, tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Blair con cierto liderazgo

-mamá dijo que nos quedáramos hasta que ellos llegaron, tu ya sabes que las trix podrían matarnos fácilmente-se quejó Nick

-cómo hizo Icy para resucitar a Darcy y Stormy?-preguntó Taylor ignorando a Nick

-estoy 100% segura de que utilizó un hechizo-respondió pensativa Blair

-no me digas capitana obvia-se burló Aqua

-que pasa contigo? Por qué eres tan amargada? Soliamos ser amigas ¿recuerdas?-la encaró Blair

-porque te crees perefecta!-aquia usó su voz chillona y empezo a burlarse-"hola, soy blair, una hermosa princesita que quiere acostarse con tu hermano"

Todos la miramos consternados, no pensamos que se atrevería a decir eso y escuché a zack susurrarme al oído "¿Quién crees que gane? Yo voto por Aqua" y yo lo miré feo

-ohhh no Aqua, no te atreviste a decir eso-gruñó Blair y levantó la mano seguramente para lanzarle un hechizo

-ya basta ustedes dos!-gritó Jasmin y usó sus poderes para crear una muralla no muy alta entre las dos-durante estos últimos 2 años no han hecho nada más que pelear y ya me harté, por qué no solo se piden perdón y dejan de meterse en la vida de la otra

-yo también ya me harté! Me voy!-gritó Aqua y salió por la puerta, la peor idea de toda su vida

-noo! Aqua!-gritó Melody y escuchamos un grito, todos corrimos hacia fuera y lo que vimos fue simplemente horrible, el cielo estaba rojo, los árboles casi sin hojas, y por arriba, naves con sensores de movimiento, y en frente de nuestro refugio, estaba Aqua, convertida en una estatua de hielo

-con que aquí estaban-rió Icy-que bien, podrán reunirse con su amiguita-levantó sus manos y comenzó a lanzar afilados trozos de hielo por todas partes

-corran!-gritó Nick

Sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano, miré a mi lado y era Zack, sentí algo extraño, pero no era tiempo de pensar en chicos y comenzamos a correr

-debemos separarnos, así será más difícil que nos encuentren-dijo Blair y eso hicimos, así que Corrimos a ningún lugar en específico, pero en estos momentos iría feliz a cualquier parte con él. También en momentos como este, me alegro de haber salido con papá a correr por los bosques de Limphea en las mañanas

-ves un lugar donde podamos escondernos?-me preguntó al ver una nave que se acercaba

-por aquí!-dije y nos lanzamos a un montón de hojas amontonadas en el suelo, pero para mi mala suerte caí justo sobre el y me sonrojé, usé mi magia para que estas se hicieran mas grandes y nos cubrieran totalmente

-estás bien?-me preguntó calmando su respiración

-si, bien-suspiré-¿y tu?

-a decir verdad, estoy cómodo, pero tu estás tensa, relájate vi, así será mas difícil que nos encuentren

Me acomodé y sentí su corazón latiendo agitadamente, prácticamente estábamos abrazados y mi cara estaba más roja que un tomate, de repente vi que una luz nos rodeó y detuve mi respiración por unos segundos, el también, hasta que la luz terminó de hacernos una especie de "escáner"

-creo que ya se fueron-susurré, entonces me senté

-eso fue raro-suspiró

-ni que lo digas, hace unos meses estábamos con nuestros padres, de vacaciones y siendo felices

-no lo digo por eso-el me miró a los ojos y sonrió-Violet yo…

-chicos que bueno que los encontré!-dijo alegre Sunshine. Fue el momento más matapasiones de toda mi vida x_x. Zack la miró algo molesto

-¿interrumpí algo?

-ehh no ¿dónde están los demás?-pregunté cambiando el tema, en verdad quería saber que me diría Zack

-están por allá, las naves ya se fueron así que estaremos algún tiempo a salvo-dijo suspirando, supongo que estaba candada, sunshine no es del tipo de chica que le guste correr

-entonces vamos-propuse y me paré con la ayuda de sunshine

-iugh vi, estás llena de hojas-dijo sun viendo mi ropa

-y tu llena de barro pero no nos quejamos-dijo amargadamente Zack

No muy lejos estaban los demás, todos sentados en el suelo, algunos mas sucios que otros, ya había obscurecido y según el reloj de Nicole eran las 9 pm. Melody era la más afectada por lo que le pasó a Aqua, Ophir estaba con los ojos llorosos, pero por lo menos ahora Blair podía abrazarlo, pero también el otro chico, Jeremy, el estaba algo triste.

-entonces, qué hacemos ahora?-dijo Sunshine mirando a Nick

-sinceramente no lo sé, hay que inventar un plan-respondió el

-no se dan cuenta que es algo lógico?-dijo Nicole algo enojada y todos la miramos

-que quieres decir?-preguntó Blair

-miren, Darcy y Stormy habían muerto, y cuando las vimos lucían mucho mas jóvenes que Icy, yo creo que Icy las sacó de otro espacio temporal…

-en español?-pidió Melody

Yo recordé un libro que mi tio abuelo saladino me había regalado para mi cumpleaños, era antiguo y se llamaba "los grandes hechizos de todos los tiempos" en ese libro había encontrado muchos tipos de conjuros extraños con diferentes fines, pero el que más me llamaba la atención, era el del viaje en el tiempo, nunca lo quise usar porque mi tio abuelo me advirtió que podría traer grandes y a veces malas consecuencias, para todo lo que conocemos

-si fuera eso, entonces cómo lo hizo?-dijo finalmente Taylor

-espera, creo que yo se, se un hechizo que sirve para viajar en el tiempo-dije más confundida que los que me oían

-es del libro no vi?-preguntó Jasmin y yo asentí

-que libro?-preguntó Dan

-para nuestro cumpleaños mi tio abuelo Saladino me regaló un libro de hechizos muy antiguo, dijo que solo los grandes magos podían poseerlo y nunca debía caer en las manos equivocadas, solo hay 3 de esos en toda la dimensión mágica, una en Alfea, otro en Torre Nubosa y finalmente uno en Fontana, ese es el que yo tengo-les expliqué

-entonces allí sale un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo?-preguntó Ophir y yo asentí con la cabeza

-lo sabes usar?-pregunto ahora Blair

-lo intentaré-sonrei

-entonces que esperas? Intentalo-sonrió Nick tocandome el hombro y me sonroje un poco ._.

-necesito entonces que se acerquen, crearé un portal que estará muy poco tiempo abierto, hay que ser rápidos-les dije, cerré mis ojos y comenzé a murmurar el hechizo, poco a poco sentí como de mis manos fluían luces serpenteantes color verde claro y se fue creando un portal-ahora deben entrar-les dije y eso hicieron, finalmente cuando todos ya habían entrado salté yo

~*~Melody PDV~*~

Desperté en un lugar algo familiar, o por lo menos la vista lo era, estaba en una especie de camilla, al lado estaban mis amigos en camillas iguales a la mía, miré hacia una ventana que daba al bosque y me di cuenta, estabamos en Alfea. Luego recordé el hechizo de Violet para viajar en el tiempo y todo cobró sentido

-Hola, que bueno que despertaste, tus amigos ya lo hicieron-dijo una voz familiar. Me voltee a verla y noté que no era nada más y nada menos que mi madre, Musa, solo que algo mas jóven

-ho…hola-dije sorprendida

-qué acaso viste un fantasma?-rio ella y yo solo la miré, aún confundida-de dónde vienen? Estábamos con los chicos cuando los vimos caer del cielo, fue muy extraño, y créeme, sé de cosas extrañas-dijo con un tono algo gracioso

-si te digo no me creerás…

-que bien que ya todos despertaron. Ya pueden irse-dijo una agradable señora vestida de enfermera

-pensé que Faragonda querría verlos-dijo tía Flora, también lucía mas jóven

-creo que pronto los llamará-le respondió tía Tecna

Todos nos levantamos y miramos nuestro alrededor algo confundidos, luego recordé a la pobre de Aqua, y cuando estuve a punto de llorar Nicole me dijo que me tranquilizara, que si cumplíamos esta misión, nada de eso pasaría y ella estaría aquí, sana y salva

-entonces…-dijo tía Bloom-de dónde son?

-hey Flora, tu las conoces? Son muy parecidas a ti-indicó tía Stella a Violet y Jasmin

-no las he visto nunca, pero qué me dices tu? Esa chica también luce como tu, tiene ojos muy parecidos a los tuyos-respondió

-en realidad quieren saber por qué les parecemos "familiares"?-dijo blair tímidamente

-si no les molesta…-dijo tía Layla

-nosotros somos del futuro y… somos sus hijos-dije casi gritando, no soportaba la tensión que se había creado, quería salir pronto de esto

-pe…pero ¿cómo?-tartamudeó mi madre

-así es, nosotros somos sus hijos, venimos de un futuro donde las winx están gobernando y necesitamos su ayuda-agregó Jasmin

-y supongo que tu debes ser mi hija y te llamas blair-dijo tía bloom con un tono entretenido

-cómo sabes que me llamo blair?-preguntó mi amiga temerosa

-bueno, desde niña que quiero tener una hija llamada blair-rió y todas reimos un poco

-a ver, dejemos las bromas, esto es algo serio-gruñó Dereck

-a que te refieres?-dijo mamá confundida

-no escucharon a jasmin? Venimos por ayuda, el futuro no es perfecto-dijo algo alterado, luego susurró-al menos no el nuestro

-las trix-se escuchó un coro rencoroso de nuestras madres

-si, ellas quieren acabar con nosotros y obviamente con ustedes, ya han cobrado víctimas, algunos maestros y estudiantes de Alfea, fontana, Torre nubosa, habitantes de Magix, nuestra amiga Aqua y posiblemente ustedes…-les dije

-nosotros?-preguntaron en coro

-los chicos también?-agregó Bloom

-todos…

-y cómo es que ustedes se salvaron?-preguntó tía Flora

-bueno, ustedes nos prepararon un refugio, allí estuvimos un tiempo a salvo-respondió Nick

-y cómo llegaron aquí?-preguntó tía Stella

-con un hechizo-respondió sunshine

-para viajar en el tiempo? No sabía que existían, ¿quien lo hizo?-preguntó tía bloom

-fui yo-respondió Violet

-esto… esto es…-tartamudeó mamá

-extraño?-completé yo

-si

-para nosotros también lo es-le dije y ella me miro con una cara padeciente de expresión

-entonces vamos afuera, creo que los chicos también deberían escuchar esto-sugirió tía Bloom y todos salimos


End file.
